A conventionally known hybrid vehicle includes a motor generator placed between a torque converter that transmits power of an internal combustion engine to a drive shaft and an automatic transmission (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this hybrid vehicle, control is performed to prevent fuel cut of the internal combustion engine when it is determined that a temperature of a catalyst is higher than a predetermined criterion value in order to prevent degradation of the catalyst caused by being exposed to lean atmosphere at high temperatures. When a deceleration demand based on accelerator-off is made but the fuel cut is prohibited from a temperature state of the catalyst, a regenerative braking force is generated by a motor generator and regenerative electric power is accumulated in an accumulator unit such as a secondary battery in order to compensate for a reduction in the degree of deceleration caused by the prohibition of the fuel cut. In the hybrid vehicle, if there is a possibility that the regenerative electric power by the motor generator is not accumulated in the accumulator unit according to a state of the accumulator unit when the catalyst is at a high temperature and the deceleration demand based on accelerator-off is made, a required braking force is generated by a hydraulic brake instead of the regenerative braking force by the motor generator. In a vehicle which has an internal combustion engine as an only driving source and an automatic transmission with a manual transmission mode as an option, known techniques relating to the fuel cut include a technique of reducing a fuel cut rotation speed in selecting the manual transmission mode as compared with in selecting an automatic transmission mode (for example, see Patent Document 2), and a technique of increasing a fuel cut return rotation speed for restarting fuel supply in selecting the manual transmission mode as compared with in selecting an automatic transmission mode (for example, see Patent Document 3), in terms of making a so-called engine brake more effective, improving fuel consumption, or improving riding comfort or driving feeling.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-207043
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-59982
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-11591